Get It All Out On The Table
by RockChalkLove
Summary: Oneshot...What I think should have happened in the season finale.total Java Junkie fluff


"_Let's elope," Lorelai said._

"_What?" Luke asked, surprised._

"_Come on Luke, grab you keys, let's go." Lorelai said._

"_Elope?" Luke asked._

"_You said that would be fine at Martha's Vineyard, didn't you say that would be fine at Martha's Vineyard?" Lorelai asked._

"_Yes I did but I'm just…" Luke said trailing off._

"_Come on then, let's go! We can drive to Maryland, what the hell, right? I mean you have to see Maryland eventually. We can drive there and get married, then come back here and you get your stuff and you'll move in." Lorelai said._

"_Ok, hold on." Luke said._

"_I mean we have the plan already, right? I mean we just have to put the plan in motion." Lorelai said._

"_Yeah, let's calm down, I mean we don't have to figure this all out now do we?" Luke asked._

"_Yes we do because we've been waiting and waiting and putting it off and I don't want to put it off anymore." Lorelai said._

"_Yeah, but right now?" Luke asked._

"_Yes, now is the right time, it's the best time because it's now!" Lorelai said. _

She looked at him with tears threatening to spill over.

"Come on." Luke said grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the stairs.

"Wait, where are you going? We're supposed to be going the other way! The car is the other way!" Lorelai said as they walked up the stairs.

"Come here." Luke said sitting her down on the couch and sitting next to her, "Talk."

"Luke, don't you want to get married? I mean, you said yes and everything was great and then April came… and don't get me wrong, I really like April. She makes a great first impression since I've only really met her _once_. Just, ever since you found out about her I have felt like I haven't been one of your first priorities, more like your last. I mean, Luke, if we get married I'd like to know my step daughter!" Lorelai explained tears falling from her eyes.

"If? _When_, Lorelai, _when_ we get married." Luke said taking a hold of her hand.

"Sometimes I don't think that is going to happen anymore, Luke." Lorelai said.

"Lorelai, it is going to happen, I want it to happen. I just thought you didn't want it anymore." Luke said.

"What?" Lorelai asked.

"Well, I assumed after you found out about April you wouldn't want to get married anymore. That's why I waited so long to tell you. That's why I broke away from you. That's why I said yes to postponing the wedding to make it easier on you to do it. That's why I didn't really let you meet April. I didn't want her to become too attached to you so when you did finally break it off she wouldn't be too heart broken." Luke said staring down at their clasped hands.

"Oh, Luke," Lorelai said, "you have to stop thinking about others so much and start to think a little bit about yourself. I want to get married really badly. I love you Luke, I really truly love you. I have never loved a man before."

Luke frowned at her, "But what about Cri-"

"I never truly loved Chris, I thought I did, but that was only because I had never truly experienced true love before." Lorelai said looking him straight into his eyes.

"I love you, too, Lorelai. Does this mean you still want to marry me? Even with April?" Luke asked.

"Luke, were you just listening? I love you. Daughter or no daughter. I want to be April's step mother. I want to be Mrs. Luke Danes, Mrs. Lorelai Danes, Mrs. Backwards-baseball-cap…" Lorelai said trailing off smiling at him.

"Good, but we shouldn't elope." Luke said.

"Oh…" Lorelai said her face dropping.

"No, I mean I want to get married soon, but I know you've always wanted a wedding with all your friends there." Luke said squeezing her hand.

"Thank you!" Lorelai squealed launching towards him for a hug.

"Everything good now?" Luke asked pulling back a little.

"Everything is great now." Lorelai said smiling.

**So, hey guys! I know I really should be updating on my other two stories _Life is Good_ and_ Cabo San Lucas_ but I came up with these two stories and I can't get them out of my head and the good part is they are both one shots so you and I won't have to worry about me updating! I have been in summer for about a week now and next week I have nothing going on so hopefully I'll update on at least _Cabo San Lucas_. This isn't my best story in the world or the longest, but I wanted to get my idea for the season finale down! I hope you like it and I love the feed back!**

**gilmoregrl06 **


End file.
